Fictional Characters verses Game Consoles
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Basically, a bunch of fictions I make every now and then about fictional characters having a problem with a video game console. Their nothing special and a lot of these are pretty old. But I decided to post them anyway. Old a couple of them are really new
1. Matthew vs The Atari 2600

Matthew vs. The Atari 2600

By: Thunderstarwarp

It was mid day in the outskirts of Megaville in the suburbs. Living in these suburbs were the towns super heroes. And this is the day an ex government agent was to be getting something he was trying to get for a few months now…an Atari 2600.

Matthew has chosen his new life the one of a retro and new aged gamer. He didn't find other things that 'normal' teenagers his age enjoyed…well…enjoyable. So he decided to stick with gaming and he wanted to see where it began and really feel what it was like. Something that an emulator can't do on the internet, but with the internet he could buy one on Ebun. He found one that came with 51 games and still had the original box. And if it didn't work his 'brother' Dexter could just fix it.

Matthew was in the living room of his new home watching TV till he heard the door bell. Dexter's mom or his adoptive mother was the first to hear it.

"Matthew, will you please get that." She asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure whatever." Matthew replied from the living room going to the door. Matthew walked toward the door not really expecting anything. When he got to the door and opened it he saw the UPS man just get in his truck and leave. He looked down to see a large brown cardboard box. On the side of it was the mail. He looked down to look at the sender and saw it was from Ebun. "Ha ha! Finally after two weeks of waiting I finally get my Atari 2600!" he said excited.

He grabbed the box and the mail and went back inside. He threw the mail on the kitchen counter and made his way to his room upstairs. Right now he was so happy he just wanted to play this thing for hours…well within playing all 51. As he made his way upstairs he saw his 'dad' walking by the stairs also.

"Hey, son what do you have there?" He said pointing at the box.

He stopped and turned to his adoptive father and said "Well, what I got here is the first game console to make owning a game console popular. That being the day back in 1977."

He laughed and said "Well going retro huh? Well have fun with it."

Matthew was already making his way to his room again going upstairs and he said to him "Oh believe me I will."

As he was almost to his room he was stopped by a sudden force making him fall to the ground. He fell back holding on to his game console for dear life. He looked up to see Dexter's sister or now his new sister…Dee Dee.

"Hi Matthew!"

Matthew covered his eyes rubbing them and said "Hi Dee Dee."

"Ohhh, What do you have there?"

"It's an Atari 2600! Another game console to add to my collection. Now please my sister…leave!"

"Can I play?"

Matthew got back up and said "No. Look I haven't even played one of these things before and since I bought it with my own money I think I have the right to play it first. Go bother Dex or something."

Matthew's relationship with Dee Dee actually started off like a brother and sister relationship. After Matthew, Dexter, Blossom died in their final battle against the DarkStar Council and Dee Dee convinced Grim again to not take our souls just yet he brought her back as well to make sure she couldn't intervene again with his job. With all that he does have to thank her and there isn't a doubt that Dexter was happy to have her back. And since she did bring them back they did win. Bell escaped and so did Skywarp but they will be dealt with soon enough.

But since Matthew was adopted by Dexter's parents and she was alive again she has become his sister. And according to Dexter…even after being dead for a few years and back to her same again…she hasn't changed. Despite how bad he felt thinking this…he couldn't see how Dexter could miss her. But like any brother and sister he did have some sort care like any family member would.

"Please!" Dee Dee begged.

Matthew turned back to her still holding the box and said "Fine."

"Yeah!" she then ran to him and hugged him. He would push her off but he was carrying the box."

"But only after I play a couple games first."

"Okay!"

Matthew sighed and continued to his room and she followed at the end of the hall. When he got there he cut open the box with a military combat knife and took it out. He looked at the wooden old console…it was kind of cool to see this thing for real. He then looked at the attachments.

"What the frea-" Matthew said taking out the attachment. He saw that this stupid thing didn't work on RCA cables. It worked on cable connectors. "You have got to be kidding me."

Now Matthew knew there were converters so he could use RCA cables but he really didn't want to go to the store…he just wanted to play the freaking thing! But fortunately he has his old 13' Television he keeps in his closet and that would have to do. Defiantly not what he wanted to do but it would have to do unless he was to go through the annoying process of taking out the TV in the entertainment center and all that. So he took out the old TV and placed it on his desk that was on the opposite side of his room.

"Need Help?" Dee Dee offered.

"No that will not be necessary." He answered.

"Sure?"

Matthew at this time was carrying the Atari to desk and he said "Yeah I am good. Really."

"You don't look like."

Matthew growled and then said "Fine, then bring the box with all the games in it."

With that he started to hook up the Atari to the small TV. Dee Dee on the other hand was getting the box full of game cartridges. She started her way from the bed to bring them over but when she was half way across the room she tripped over Matthew's Playstation control and dropped all the game cartridges. Matthew just plugged in his the AC adaptor in a turned to see Dee Dee on the floor.

"Well done Dee Dee." Matthew said sarcastically.

"Hey, wait." She said picking up one of the cartridges and looking at it while lying down. "What are you an idiot? These aren't games."

"Yes, they are Dee Dee. Video games back in 1977 didn't work on discs. They worked on cartridges like the ones you dropped on the ground." Matthew said correcting her.

He then saw that he finally hooked everything and so he grabbed a few game cartridges from the ground near his chair.

He took five games and read the title of them aloud. "Okay, let's see. 'Ghostbusters', 'G.I. Joe, A Real American Hero', 'Pit Fall', 'Pole Position', and…hello?"

The fifth one was a blank cartridge. There was no label or anything telling what game it was. Matthew looked at the thing and said "Well I didn't expect to get 'Halloween' on Atari but whatever."

"What?" Dee Dee asked as she finished putting the other game cartridges in the box they came in.

"Well there is a game based on the old Halloween movie and the games were cheaply labeled…or not even labeled." Matthew said spinning the cartridge then putting it into the Atari's slot. He was then was about to hit the on switch but then a hand grabbed his stopping him. He turned to see Dee Dee stopping him.

"Don't do it!"

"Oh, this ought to be good. Why not?" Matthew said in his sarcastic tone.

"There is an old legend that an evil Japanese game developer created a game that was blank. Doing so he put a curse on it forcing who ever plays it the game console will try and stop destroy them." She told him in a worried face.

Matthew looked at her leaning on his arm resting on his desk showing that he was not amused. "That has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."

"I'm being serious!"

"You didn't even know that this thing ran on cartridges. Sorry, look, seriously come back later let me enjoy this thing."

"Don't play that game!"

"Whatever! Fine."

She was on the way out and said "Really don't play-"

"Okay! Fine! I'll play G.I. Joe or something."

She then finally left his room leaving him in his room. "Thank you God! Now let's play this blank game."

With that he flipped the switch and turned it on. When he did he saw the screen flicker but nothing came up. He started flipping the other switches but nothing happened. With that he dropped the joystick controller and then he removed the game cartridge.

"No wonder it was blank…the cartridge is blank."

With that he grabbed the box to pick out another game. He found 'Missile Command' and he took it out and placed it in the slot. He then turned it on and then he saw the game.

"Alright! Let's actually take out some falling missiles from the sky." He started to use the joystick but it was unresponsive. "Oh, don't tell me I bought a bad game console!" But as he said that he saw the environment around him change. His room turned all green and he saw red structures on each side of him. He took a step back…he was in a 2 dimensional signal color world.

"Um…how in the?" he couldn't figure it out. What just happened? He was no longer in his room…he was just…in a weird one color world. He then looked up to see pixels of lines coming down on the cities. He saw in front of him were controls. It was all just a bunch a colors all over the place.

"These are controls to play a freaking video game!" he yelled so ticked right now.

He started pressing so many buttons annoyed. He could hear missiles being fired but he couldn't tell if he was hitting anything. After a white he hear explosions and could tell by guessing he was hitting the meteors.

Just then he could hear a large explosion that changed the color around change but after that he found he was back in his room with the joystick in his hand.

Matthew dropped it kind of freaked out…he looked at the TV screen and saw that it was working and playing the game.

Matthew glared at the old console and went to the top of his entertainment center and grabbed his laser gun. He was about to shoot the thing till again the entire room was again changed. This time his room was nothing but green bars all around him making a bunch of black squares. He turned back to his Atari 2600 and saw that unlike the rest of his room was still there.

"Do you really think you are a gamer?" The dark demonic voiced asked.

Matthew looked around looking for the origin of the voice and then said "To some degree yes."

"If you are a gamer…then let's see if you can take on the ATARI 2600!"

"What?"

All of a sudden he saw the Atari sprout out four metal legs and then he could see the switches make like eyes between the Atari's slot. Matthew took a few steps back holding on to his laser gun taking a few steps back.

The Atari then faced him and then in its slot started to fire out cartridges. Matthew dodged some of them but also shoot a few. The Atari then fired a pixilated line from the sides at him in which he dodged. When the line it the ground it made a weak and low sounding explosion.

"Okay this is just stupid now." He said pointing his gun at the game console. The Atari then started shooting 2D blocks among other 2D items. He dodged them all them and fired at the side of the console destroying one of the 2D pixilated laser blasters. The Atari followed him and continued to fire at him.

"You can't stop the ATARI 2600!? Then what makes you think you can play today's video games!" the voice said.

Matthew growled not knowing what to do. He already tried shooting the thing put it is not enough. How does he stop a game console…(Matthew punches himself in face).

Matthew then jumped into the air and when he did he grabbed the game console and flipped the off switch and when he did that everything around him disappeared going back to his room. He looked down at the old Atari and he was more than ready to just slam the thing into the ground and destroy but then stopped…

(Next Day)

"I can live without a retro game console…" Matthew said angry to Dexter as he dropped the box with the Atari 2600 and all its games out into the street.

"Well who needs an Atari 2600 anyhow? How about you just get yourself a Colecovision or an Intellivision?" Dexter proposed to him.

"We'll see my brother…we'll see." was his response as they went back inside.

Just as they left, three boys came to see the old game console on the side of the road. The tall yellow skinned one said "Hey, guys it's an Alien space computer that the space mutants use for cooking bacon."

The slightly shorter boy came in front of him and said "Actually Ed, I think this is an old Atari 2600. Hmm…it seems that it is in still working condition."

The shortest one then came in front of them and said "Well then let's take it! I mean its garbage to them so let's take for our selves. I mean a free video game console."

"VIDEO GAMES!" Ed yelled grabbing the two boxes running to his house.

"Way to go Monobrow! Let's test this at my house."

"Well since the original owner did throw it away it is technically for anyone and-" he was cut off by Eddy saying "Whatever Double D let's try it out!"

* * *

I don't think it is necessary say what happened…


	2. Dexter vs The Atari 5200

Dexter vs. The Atari 5200

By: Thunderstarwarp

Shortly after Matthew had his incident with the Atari 2600, Dexter himself was thinking of getting into retro gaming. He doesn't believe in the story that he told him about the console coming to life or anything but it interested him anyway, although that would explain why he bought another one shortly after he threw away the other. Dexter wanted to go a step above the 2600. And it took him awhile but he found something similar and better thanks to an online video game reviewer; The Angry Video Game Nerd.

AVGN: This is a video game…this is what you immediately think of when ever you hear the term. It's the Atari 2600 and it defines the word classic. Even though the games were so simple and the graphics so primitive, it has a charm that will never be matched…

…The Atari had the longest life span than any home video game system and when people say Atari; they are usually referring to the 2600. But in-between its existence Atari made other systems that came and went and one of these was the Atari 5200. It was meant to replace the 2600 although ironically it failed and faded away as the 2600 lived on. Why don't many people remember this and why did it die off so quick…

…Look how huge this beast is! It's ginormus! And why is there a door on it? Is this a video game console or a fucking closet?! Even the AC adaptor weighs a million tons…

…Well we haven't played the games yet but I can definitely tell you the cartridges suck, because they don't have end labels…

…What's the most important aspect about any fucking game? Well being able to fucking play it. And what do you need to fucking play it? A fucking controller! So what do you do when the controller doesn't work? You're fucked! This is the reason the system failed! This!...

…Now there's another one; the Track Ball Controller. But it's an ungodly abomination that begs for apocalypse…

But the ultimate question is: Does it work? Well does it?...

…No, it doesn't…

--End Video--

Dexter turned away from his computer monitor and said "Well James Rolfe we'll see if what you say about this thing is true."

_--Few Days Later--_

After long while finding an Atari 5200 set with all the accessories on Ebun and waiting a few days he finally got his console. Inside the cardboard box were many games, the Console itself, the Track Ball Controller, four regular controllers, and all the cords necessary for usage.

After a long frustrating time hooking up the stupid this with the same problems as AVGN he finally got the thing hooked up. (Although it wasn't all over the floor like AVGN did) That being that case he put all the cartridges on a shelf to see that without the labels it was in fact annoying trying to pick a game. So he grabbed one and took out his labeler and copied the game n the top of the game.

"There. A simple fix." Dexter said proud of himself. Just then he saw the label coming off. He put it back down but went back up. He growled as he left came back with super glue and put it on. "A little annoying but I got to- WHAT!" he still saw the label coming off.

"Stupid cartridges!" he then threw the cartridge out of his sight.

"Ow!" he heard someone say.

He turned back to see Matthew holding on to his face holding the cartridge. "Geez Dex what did I do!" Matthew said with anger. Matthew then stopped and looked at the cartridge "'Pole Position for use of only the Atari 5200'" he stopped and then laughed and said "You got an Atari 5200?! Ha ha! Are you kidding me? You bought that piece of crap!"

"Yes, I did. I do believe with my scientific mind that I can make this into an enjoyable console that the idiots of Atari couldn't do."

"Man Dex, you been watching too much Angry Video Game Nerd…But that doesn't make me any better I guess…since I did buy a 3DO Interactive Multiplayer to see if Armake21's review of Phoenix 3 was accurate."

"How is that thing anyway?" Dexter asked just for a friendly conversation.

"Well I agree with Armake on several things about the game and the console itself. And I don't know what they were thinking when they sold that thing for 700+ dollars. Thank God I only paid $20 for it." He then threw the cartridge to Dexter and he caught and said "Well good luck with that thing." He then left the lab.

"Okay let's start this up!" he said with positive in his tone. He then pressed the start button on the console and started to mess around with all the buttons. He couldn't the thing to work. "Piece of junk!" Dexter said pulling it out of a port.

He then opened it up and found many problems such as parts in the way of others and slowing the response and some parts were not ever reaching the sensors to make a response. So after fixing all this he gave it another try.

And with his work he was able to actually play the racing game. "Ah, yes I knew that my genius could make this thing work properly."

Just then the control started to shake. "Um…" then the control exploded in his hand. He started coughing from the black smoke and threw the reminder of the control to the floor. He growled as he went to grab the Track Ball controller. He placed it into the port and started it up again.

This time the buttons worked unlike the original controller but the ball itself but make the care shift slightly left and right. Again he tried again trying to get the stupid thing to work again…it didn't work! He opened it up and unlike the other one he saw that the buttons were in properly but the ball was on a bad sensor. So after doing a little work he replaced the sensor and started again. And this time he got it going.

"Ah, yes this time I Dexter got the thing to work well. He lied back comfortably and started to play the game. But after playing for a few minuets it stopped working. "What the-"

This time ball just popped out of the hole and hit him in the face. He grabbed his face and again slammed the rather large controller to the ground.

"That's it! I'm making my own controller!"

Within an hour Dexter created a fully functional controller that it compatible with the Atari 5200. The controller exactly like the original controller except he put a cover over the numeric buttons. He plugged it in and was able to play.

This time he was playing for about an hour with different games. He made a real, non malfunctioning Atari 5200 controller.

"Ah yes, I Dexter have created a real controller and now I can play this thing in peace." He said contently.

"HI DEXTER!" He heard next to his ear and fell out of his seat.

"Dee Dee!" he yelled getting up facing his sister "Get out of my La-bor-a-tory! I am working on a experiment with my-"

Just then Dee Dee grabbed the controller from his hand and said "Ohh, what is this thing?"

"It's an Atari 5200 controller that I built." Dexter explained.

"Can I play!"

"No! I'm still testing it!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please Dexter."

Dexter sighed and grabbed his face and said "Fine, but only for-"

"Yeah!" she yelled playing the Atari 5200.

Dexter watched his sister play the console the same Frogger game for about an hour and she was still playing it. By this time Dexter couldn't take it anymore. "Okay Dee Dee get out!"

"Oh, I've only been playing for five minuets!"  
"More like one hour, NOW GET OUT OF MY LA-BOR-A-TORY!"

"Fine, I'll just go play something in Matthew's room."

"Good luck with that." Dexter said. Even he Matthew barley let him play any of his games. He really wasn't a social gamer he was more independent. "Now go!"

She left and he went back to his game console. "Finally I can play this thing."

He sat down and then out of nowhere as he gripped his controller…the console it self blew up in his face!

He growled as he then used his backpack to turn into the Exo Jock 4000 and crushed the remainder of the console.

--In Matthew's Room--

(Matthew and Dee Dee are playing Twisted Metal 2)

"What was that?" she asked.

"Well maybe AVGN was right about the clicking sound…it does explode. Like I told him he should watch more Armake21. He always wishes for his consoles to blow up and they never do…the exact opposite of AVGN."

* * *

Well this one I like more than the other. By the way the last character was my OC. Don't worry he is not in anymore of these after this. As for the Angry Video Game Nerd and Armake21...well they are my favorite video game reviewers. I always wanted to make a fan fictions with these two but it never came and now that I am older it may never happen. But I did get them this and that is fine with me.


	3. Solid Snake vs The Nintendo Wii

Solid Snake vs.

The Nintendo Wii

By: Thunderstarwarp

David (aka Solid Snake) eyed the white machine that Hal (aka Otacon) said was something he needed. Out of all the other things that he could need, he gets this home device. He heard of this thing before but he had to worry about other things and not this home entertainment system. Otacon often talked about this device and other machines that were under this category. But video games were not something that a soldier needed to worry about. He could not tell how Otacon thought that he could use this.

Snake got up from the couch and took the white stick that, according to Otacon, was part of the controller. There was also a wire that was hooked into the back of the stick controller. The other end of the wire was an odd shaped device that had a joystick on top and two buttons on the front of it. He got a grip on both of them and was able to tell they were made to grip the device with ease.

Snake once again eyed the machine for a moment before looking for the 'on' switch on the console. After finding the button with a red light, he kneeled down and pressed it and heard a light hum as the green light appeared and the black CD drive blinked blue for a moment then turned back to black. He then turned to the TV to see the screen flicker and some dialogue appear on this screen. He groaned as he stood back up and took a few steps back and read the information it displayed.

"Health and safety warning?" the soldier questioned "Read instruction manual?"

What kind of warning was that? Was there something about this video game console that Otacon was holding back from him? And if that was the case than how was this thing popular among the kids? Whatever the reason was it would probably still perplex him. Regardless, the mercenary did as told. He put the two parts of the controller down and grabbed a small grey book that spelled 'Wii' and 'Wii Operations Manual'.

"Mii? Virtual consoles? What the hell is all this?" Snake growled as he grabbed a cigarette from the box beside him and lit it.

He spent less than five minuets with the manual before throwing it to the side. If it was doing anything it was making him more confused than he already was. However, he did rethink about the warning. What could be so dangerous about this thing? It's not like it was a gun or anything. So what were all the warnings about?

He then took a look back at the controller. He took a more honest look at the controller and found the wrist strap on the stick end of the controller. Now that caught the soldier's attention. Why would they put in a wrist strap on a toy's controller? What could honestly happen that would need a video game controller to have a wrist strap?

Pushing that question aside he put on the wrist strap on held onto the two pieces of the controller. He then saw the instructions on the screen a saw that he had to press "A". He looked down at the stick piece of the whole controller and saw the "A" button.

"Simple enough." The soldier said blowing out a puff of smoke out from the side of his mouth.

He then watched the screen change to a white screen. It looked like an interface of some sort. It showed a 4x3 display of boxes. Some of them showing something and others going static and 'Wii' spelled in the background of them. The first one on the left hand corner showed a disc spinning slowing. The second one was the "Mii" channel which Snake remembered looking over in the manual. The third one was the "Photo Channel" which Snake couldn't see how that could aid him in anyway. The fourth one was the "Wii Shop Channel" and again he didn't know how this would help him.

"Otacon got this thing for himself I swear." The mercenary grumbled.

He then looked over to the next row which displayed the "Forecast Channel" which he couldn't tell how that would interest any kid. And the last one was the "News Channel" which again he couldn't tell how a kid anywhere, regardless of age, would use this toy for that much less even care.

The soldier grumbled as he put the controller down and leaned back into the chair, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth blowing a puff into the air and putting it back, thinking about this and then it came to him "Right… no kid would care about this stuff… but it helps me." He then sat back up and continued "Otacon must have hot wired the device to help me with the missions." It all started to come together.

The "Disc Channel" must be a reader for him to analyze data on it if Otacon was unable too. Hal has told him that they must prepare if something like that happened, and Snake couldn't agree more. The "Mii Channel" must have been way for the two to communicate. Perhaps this was more for Otacon. The "Photo Channel" must be a simpler way to transfer photos. He knew this would have helped in the past. The "Shop Channel" must be for getting weapons and equipment from unofficial sources. He had to admit he liked Hal's style with this child's toy. The "Forecast Channel" must be just for a quick way to check the environment for when he needs to go other locations. Again, knowing these things in advance would make things easier. The "News Channel" must have been for checking on constructions of Metal Gears all around the world; another way to stay a step ahead.

Snake smirked pulling out the cigarette blowing a puff of smoke and putting it back in his mouth. He had to hand it to Otacon, this was one of his better ideas. Now all he had to do was learn how to use it.

He pointed the two piece controller at the screen and could tell that the stick part was controlling a finger that was obviously part of the interface. "Hmm…" the soldier then pressed the "A" button on the Forecast channel. It didn't show anything like he expected. Instead he got a blue box telling him that he had to configure his "WiiConnect24" account.

"Great…" he couldn't figure this out. WiiConnect24, what the hell was that and what did this have to do with figuring out the weather? He made a grunt taking one last puff of the cigarette and then flicking it out the window.

He then moved the finger on the interface to the "News Channel". This time…he got the same thing. "What the hell?" What was this WiiConnect24? One question that he would have to ask Otacon when he got back from the store.

He then tried the "Mii Channel" This time telling to either start or go to the "Wii Menu". He clicked start and watched an intro of what looked like make a cartoon version of yourself, the one thing Dave truly didn't care about!

"This isn't a tool… this is a toy." The soldier growled. Hal set him up making him believe that he made him something that would help him and it does the exact opposite. This wasn't tool aiding them to find Metal Gear. This was a computer that needed to be configured and Otacon seemed to left as a joke.

"Something I need…" he growled as he pulled out his SOCOM from the couch cushion and aimed at the white machine. He glared at the machine for a moment and then fired. The first bullet went through the disc drive and then second bullet went through the power button. The third shot pretty much did the rest.

The machine was just a pile of plastic and metal, nothing more. A few sparks came from the rumble as Snake just sighed. He felt that he just did something as simple as taking out the trash. It had to be done. They didn't need it and it didn't aid them in anyway. It was just another way for the Patriots to find them. If Otacon did hot wire this device like he believes than it was too cryptic for him to figure out and again it was nothing more than a waste of his time. Besides they didn't need a device like this. Hal and he have been doing fine with this…thing. Whatever the purpose was…

"Dave!" Snake turned to the front door to see Otacon holding two white plastic guitars and two white DVD cases. "What did you do!?"

"This device you hotwired doesn't help us. It's too cryptic for me to figure out." Snake defended standing up to face him.

"Hot wired? Snake, it was just a video game console. You know, so you can relieve stress aside from just training!" Hal scolded.

Snake looked at him dumbfounded. Seriously, that was what this thing was for? Snake smirked sitting back down feeling both stupid but surprisingly relieved. At least they couldn't be tracked. "It was still to cryptic for the average soldier to figure out…"

Otacon shook his head dropping the game accessories to the floor and went to his room leaving Snake in the room. Snake turned to the destroyed machine and smirked. He still found it kind of funny. He pulled out another cigarette making a dry chuckle "Still a waste of space…"

* * *

I really had high hopes when I made this one but...it wasn't like how I wanted. But whatever, I made it and well...it won't happen.


	4. Starscream vs The 3DO

Starscream vs. The 3DO  
By: Thunderstarwarp

It was dawn at this time at the Decepticon stage and bunker. The Decepticons have been silent the last few days. The Autobots have no idea why and neither did most of the Decepticons. However, the Decepticons were far from inactive in their schemes. Megatron has been thinking in more than one way to win this war.

"Now my fellow Deceptions" Megatron began turning to men in the main control room "I have found something that should easily get Optimus Prime to fall to our every whim."

"And what can that be almighty leader?" the Decepticon second in command asked dripping with sarcasm.

"Something very simple Starscream" Megatron answered with a proud tone, ignoring Starscream's comment "I have noticed something that seems to be getting quite popular toward the younger fleshlings." The white transformer then made his way to the main computer and the few Decepticons followed.

Soundwave then typed in some information at the computer console and on the screen seemed to show a human commercial. The commercial talked about a grey and purple system know as the Super Nintendo Entertainment System or more commonly known as the Super Nintendo. And right after showed another device that was all black called the SEGA Genesis.

"Video Games" Megatron proclaimed with a laugh "These simple devices created to entertain younger humans. Both the SEGA Genesis and the Super Nintendo are in high sales and most humans will easily fall pray to get one."

Starscream scoffed his leader not impressed. "And exactly how does this help us Megatron?"

"Of course I didn't expect you to realize this Starscream, otherwise you would be able to tell that we can use this to make the human fleshlings under our control. All we have to do is get control over all the devices under a control system. Then we will be able to get full control of the younger humans."

"And how do you purpose to do that Megatron? Neither of those primitive human entertainment devices have online capabilities. How do you expect to even have access to all the Super Nintendos and SEGA Genesises?"

The Decepticon leader growled at his second-in-command with his questions and comments. Megatron knew Starscream's unable to hold back his comments were going to get on his nerves when he decided to finally revile his plans to control the children of Earth. To him Starscream just thought he was dumb to not think these things through which Megatron had quite enough of!

Megatron then grabbed the Air Commander's neck and slammed him into a nearby wall. The jet transformer struggled to break free with no avail. "I've had quite enough of you and your comments Starscream!"

Starscream still tried to break free from his leader's grip "Urg! Megatron, I was merely pointing the flaws in your plans. Critiquing them!" he stressed.

The Decepticon leader already knew he was merely trying to save his own hide but released him anyway. "Then keep your comments to yourself! And to answer your question; I know neither of those primitive devices have online capabilities." He then smirked "However, I do know how to give them that capability."

Soundwave then took over displaying small cartridges; one that was for the North American Super Nintendo and the other being for the SEGA Genesis. They both had a label of an Autobot insignia on them. Megatron then faced the rest of the Decepticons in the room in front of the Communications Officer and took them from him.

"These cartridges have been created to give us control of all the Super Nintendos and SEGA Genesises in the North American Continent. Which is how we will get control of all the younger fleshlings with the second stage of these games will let us get control of their developing brain."

Starscream was going to say something but decided against it. Megatron was too stubborn to try and convince otherwise. Little did Megatron and the other Decepticons know Starscream too has been interested in the Super Nintendo and SEGA Genesis and has been experimenting with them. However, he learned that the two 16-bit video game systems weren't strong enough to perform many tasks that would aid him or the Decepticons in general. Even simple hypnotizing was almost impossible with either system.

Starscream then left the control room and made his way back to his quarters, ignoring any Decepticons he passed by. When he finally made it to his quarters he sat down on a chair and turned to see the computer monitor. He then typed in the necessary information on the keyboard to view the human television signals.

Just then he saw an advertisement play. He saw the Super Nintendo and the SEGA Genesis being carelessly thrown into a wooden box. This caught Starscream's attention. He saw some very high resolution video images that even he was surprised that the humans could put into interactive use. The announcer then talked about the device being the most powerful video game console in the universe the device known as the 3DO.

"The 3DO…" The air commander then made an evil smirk once the advertisement ended.

--NEXT DAY--

It didn't take Starscream long to get a hold of a 3DO. All he did was find an electronic store's delivery truck and took one that way. He was currently in his lab with video game system he just stole with it hooked up into his computer which was modified to play these devices.

The Air Commander then took a look at it after removing it from the small cardboard box. It was a black box like and plastic with a gold lettering of 'Panasonic' on it. On top of it was embedded lettering of the 'R-E-A-L 3DO Interactive Multiplayer'. He then finally plugged it in and watched the game demo play, though he wired the machine to work with his keyboard so he could interact with the system he though he should just see what the system could do.

Starscream was surprised to see that what the advertisement he saw was true. The 3DO was without a doubt more powerful than the Super Nintendo and SEGA Genesis. One major difference was the face that the games were on CDs instead of cartridges, either way the game system was more powerful and that was what he needed to know.

"Perfect. This system has to be at least two times more powerful than the Super Nintendo and SEGA Genesis." He mused "This system can even run Megatron's foolish plan."

Starscream was not interested in mind control. After their lackluster stunt with Dr. Arkeville and their mind control scheme he lost total interest in mind control. What he wanted to do was control them in fear. He wanted to have all the humans to be in the hands of their doom with this system.

The idea was simply to make the 3DOs fellow Decepticons or units in disguise. Make the systems transformers and make the humans who own one cower in fear. Then they would have the Autobots at their every whim as well as the humans themselves.

He tried this with the Super Nintendo and SEGA Genesis but neither of them was powerful enough to last long as a functional robot as well as have limited combat capabilities. Their processors were not very powerful and giving proper orders regardless of how simple or complex they were not followed. But he had high hopes for this system. Just by the demo he could tell that the processor was much more powerful. And that being said he had plenty of ideas to make this work.

For the next few hours he worked on this video game system and installed a blank personality component. After doing that and giving him some arsenals he activated the machine and hoped that everything would work.

For a moment the video game system did nothing. Then all of a sudden it transformed to robot mode. The arms and legs came from the side and the outer casing provided cover armor. Head came from the back where the cables hooked up. The top and bottom of the system served as the torso. The robot was approximately five feet tall.

"Perfect! The 3DO was able to successfully transform." He snickered "Now all I need to do see if I can give it a command and see if it can-" all of a sudden, the small back transform then jumped into the air and kicked the jet in the face as it landed on his shoulder.

"Why you little- Get back here!" he went to grab it but the small bot jumped out of the way and landed back on the work table. The jet then tried again but the small bot did a back flip and released his blaster rifle from one arm and fired at him. He hit him in the hand but it only enraging the Decepticon Air Commander.

"You worthless little…" He then lifted his fist and slammed it as hard as he could where the 3DO transformer was. The 3DO dodged it but the slamming on the table caused massive vibrations which made the small transformer lose his balance and fall on its back. The jet then made his move and finally grabbing it around the torso. He then lifted it to face the small bot.

"You insignificant bot. How dare you turn on your creator! I'm going to have to dismantle you now." Just as he finished he saw that the 3DO transformer was still armed and it fired at him right between the optics.

"Arg!" he let go the small robot as he grabbed his head. The small robot then made its way out of his lab and out of his quarters.

Starscream growled as he finally let go of his face and toward where the small robot escaped to the hallway "Once I get a hold of that bot I will make sure that it will have a most painful disassembling ever!"

Just as he finished his cry, he was he was thrown back face forward from a sudden force. He growled as he turned his head to the back to see the small 3DO transformer holding a large transformer size blaster pistol. He then turned over on his back and fired his null-ray at the bot. The 3DO bot jumped out of the way of the blast. The small bot then fired a small blast from his rifle and hit Starscream in hand again.

Starscream's optics glowed a bright ruby red as he growled and got to his feet and then leaned forward with all his might, tried to crush the small bot. The bot attempted to jump out of the way but this time Starscream got him and crushed the small bots legs and lower torso.

Starscream then got back on his feet and aimed his Null-ray at the small bot. "Pathetic Earth machines!" he then fired and the small bot was hit with a direct hit on its back. The laser/electrical charge gun was able to melt his outer casing little and the electrical charge was much more powerful than needed fry the small bot's internal workings.

The Air Commander huffed and puffed trying to calm down. He put a hand on his head in a vain attempt to calm down again. Eventually, after a moment of breathing he calmed down only to hear laughing from behind.

"Hey, what's so funny!" he demanded turned around seeing Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Having a little trouble trying to control the small bot Starscream?" Skywarp snickered.

"I guess the almighty Starscream can't handle the most powerful system in the universe!" Thundercracker joked.

Starscream would just yell out to them but over the years he realized that is what they wanted him to do. He merely sighed and let the two seekers joke all they want. For he knew this was something that the two seekers wouldn't let down anytime soon.

"Any further objections to my plans compared to yours Starscream…" he heard from a distance. He didn't need to be told it was Megatron.

Starscream merely sighed again and waited for the inevitable.


	5. Sir Daniel Fortesque vs The XBOX ONE

_Ah, many years have past since Lord Palethorn and Zarok have been defeat from the long lasting Hero: Sir Daniel Fortesque. For many years peace has settled through the lands around the world as he rested within the Hall of Heroes for his great accomplishments he has done since his death. But a new Evil has risen from the ashes of the Necromancer and the greedy industrialist, starting anew with a foolish marketing product that must never be released. Sir Daniel Fortesque, the one to defeat these two foes must return to the land of the living once more to protect the land he served once…_

Sir Daniel looked up to the large building in front of him, presenting in neon lights the corporation that would release this item. Excluding the fact that he was nearly two hundred years in future from when he died, he didn't really know exactly what the problem was. He returns to a world with gasoline emission vehicles and various other bits of technology that wasn't in anyway similar to the time period he was familiar with.

But the skeleton knight wasn't going to let something like confusion get the better of him. Armed with his large blue Magic Sword and his gold Magic Shield, he entered through the entrance of the building with its strange sliding glass doors. The modern ways of this time period still confused him but didn't dwell on it.

"Intruder!" A robotic voice yelled out. The skeleton panicked but kept his shield up and his sword held over his skull. In a quick moment, three men dressed in black with a green 'X' on their torso ran toward him with assault rifles and all fired.

Dan kneeled down used the large shield to protect himself from the lead projectiles. After they ceased fire the skeleton made his move, jumped in the place the shield over his back as he grasped his large Magic sword performed a downward slash toward the middle of the group. The guard was destroyed with flash of sparks. The other two guards aimed their weapons toward the knight but Dan reacted quickly.

Taking advantage of his skeletal form, he put his sword out in from him and spun the large sword by rotating his vertebra and slashed the two other mechanical beings as they flooded into sparks.

Dan chuckled at the simple accomplishment but didn't get cocky; he knew that this was merely a sample of what was to come. He really didn't know exactly what he was after really, when he was awaken through the magic at the Hall of Heroes to fight off this threat. All he was told that was at this building was where the great evil he was to face off. Kiya wasn't revived with him, so she was still at the crypt they both died before.

He traveled through the large hallway with many shutters and devices that looked nothing he could relate to in his time. It was all alien to him to see all these things, buildings made of metal, shutter doors, small yet very rapid firing firearms that looked nothing like he used so many years ago.

After traveling through much of the building and facing number of guards (as well as various machines that confused him by their designs and power) he was presented with a large room with nothing a light shining on a rectangle on a small table in a very large dark room.

Dan raised his one eye, confused he walked over to the table with the rectangular device.

"Ah! Sir Dan, you've made it as I thought you would." A crackling voice called out. The knight turned to the origin of the voice and saw his sworn enemy, Zarok but he looked different, wearing a more formal outfit but kept his same head gear with his staff. "You can't really be too surprised that our paths cross once again."

The skeleton growled as he kept his large sword raised "I'll stop you like I did all those years ago!" he mumbled, due to his lack of a lower jaw.

"A reunion indeed." Dan turned around to see a large red being, Lord Palethorn, wearing the same fancy attire he did back in the 1800s. "It's good to see you Dan; we hoped you'd see the fruit of our labor."

Dan looked both ways, keeping his eye on both of his previous enemies "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Oh, judging by your armor, you've clearly haven't updated to the times. But that's no consequence Sir Fortesque." Lord Palethorn said with a respectful chuckle and walking to the table but Dan kept his guard up.

"Oh no, soon our creation with many features and the absents of its prime purpose will be released and in time, I'll control the mindless beings who purchase this entertainment device and you'll control the currency flow." Zarok intentionally explained as he played with his fingers, curling his hand.

"What?" Dan said confused pointing his huge weapon at the Necromancer.

"Oh yes." Palethorn answered for the wizard "Our invention…the XBOX ONE, this corporation had such power in such a profitable market, it only seemed logical to maximize all profits and in turn control all of them in time, this world will be ours."

"Necromancy doesn't just affect the dead after all…" The Necromancer smirked.

"No!" The knight jumped in the air with his weapon toward the wizard but was quickly pushed back by a magic push.

"No Dan…" The industrialist began walking up to the table and got a hold of system in question. "This device here is something we made specifically for you. We expected you to intervene like you did to both of us in the past."

Dan shook his skull as he saw the wizard and the industrialist got a hold of the rectangular entertainment system and a bolt of energy hit them. In time the two beings and the machine merged into a robot but had organic eyes, it had a red 'X' in the middle with the cigar and head design of the Necromancer. One arm was a chain gun.

"Now Sir Fortesque" a combined tone of Palethorn and Zarok cried "Prepare to stay dead!"

The skeleton gulped as ran to the side with the combined being fired their projectile weapon at the old knight. Dan panicked as he ran to the side as the large weapon continued to fire on their target. As he ran around the large room, he progressively got closer to the being.

The hybrid noticed this and quit firing and charged toward the knight. The skeleton stopped himself and jumped back but the charging machine wasn't fooled. It changed course and rammed into the skeleton. Ramming into the shield, it broke apart into many pieces and the impact threw him back, making him fall on his back.

Dan tried to get up but was quickly stopped by a large grabbed him by the torso and lifted him up "Dan, Dan, Dan…" the machine called as lifted him up "You really could've had it all. If you just agreed to help us, I would've given you your own flesh and blood."

The skeleton glared "No!" he mumbled.

"Pity" he answered.

Dan reacted quickly as he grabbed a hold of his skull and pulled it off his neck and threw in the face of the beings, hitting it in the eyes.

The hybrid screamed as it grabbed its eye, letting go of the knight. Dan reacted quickly, not bothering with his head; his decapitated body ran with the large sword jumped into the air with mighty slash cut the being down the middle. With a moment of silence, an explosion occurred blowing the knight (and his head) against the wall.

When the smoke cleared he saw the two beings, both of which seemed unconscious, and the system in the middle of the room. Dan grabbed a hold of his skull, placed it back on his neck, and walked over to the two weakened beings.

Palethorn chuckled weakly "ha ha, you still continue to amaze me Dan…" just then alarms started blaring "ha, you know this game Dan, explosives, I go, and I take you with me." He continued to chuckle.

Dan immediately started running out as he started to hear explosions all around the building. He quickly ran, trying to escape, and occasionally having to deal with other guards. It was long and dangerous but Dan made it. Dan sighed as he looked over the exploding large corporation…clearly destroying the machine they created and its creators…

_With the monstrous creation of the XBOX ONE now gone forever thanks to the legendary Hero of Gallowmere, Dan return to his crypt holding on the his lover once again died in her arms. Though Dan returned to the Hall of Heroes, he knew that one day he would be called back to world of the living. Sir Daniel Fortesque, Hero of Gallowmere, now rests waiting to be called once again._

* * *

_Well... four years later I make another one...strange. Anyway, made this in an afternoon awhile back and posted it on another website. I remembered a few minuets ago that I had this series of strange stories on as well so I decided to post this here since well...it's technically another one of the same story.  
_


End file.
